Mauled, Mauled, Soupcan Pyramid
by Tuki the Monopoly Giant
Summary: Kyou, Tohru, Yuki stuck in a weird house. Gory. No pairings.


Mauled, Mauled, Soup can Pyramid

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but I wish I owned it.

This story is dedicated to The Flower Murderer for inspiration.

"AARRRRGHH!" yelled Kyou as he ran out of the garden. He had been beaten by that damn Yuki again! "Damn that rat!"

He sprinted through the forest and crossed a creek.

"Kyou-kun!" called Tohru chasing after him and slipping in the mud from the rainfall of the previous night. 'Where could he have gone?' She looked down to see the trail of footprints leading through the woods and past the brook. Making up her mind, she decided to follow him as far as she could, providing that she could see the path.

'Not again' Yuki was clearly pissed off. Every time he and Kyou got in a fight Kyou always ran off in shame. Then, Tohru would always follow after him. Yuki doubted that Tohru could find Kyou and she would probably get lost on the way. He sighed, put on a coat, grabbed some granola bars and started after the rice ball.

Kyou only ran for a bit before seeing a strange house appear in the middle of a clearing. 'That's strange' he though. 'I've never seen this house before.' He started to walk towards it but tripped over something. "Damn it!" he yelled to no one in particular. He picked himself up and looked at what he had tripped over. It was a sign post that had been uprooted. 'What the hell is a sign post doing in front of a house?' he thought angrily before chucking it at the house. He was about to turn away when curiosity got the cat. He needed to know what the sign said. He walked to the front of the house where it lay and flipped it over to read it. "What the hell does that mean?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

Where are you? Kyou-kun?" Tohru had a worried look on her face and a muddy coat, due to falling so often and tripping on a stone in the creek. She kept walking with determination and soon found Kyou sitting under a tree near a house. He was holding a sign post.

"Honda-san!" Yuki called out. 'Where could she be?' He sighed and continued walking, slowly speeding up to a jog, then a sprint. Looking around yet still running he saw Tohru, ran faster and tripped over a root sending himself hurtling through the air right at Tohru. "Look out!" It was too late. He landed on top of Tohru and, with a poof, sat there sighing.

"Yuki-kun! Are you alright?"

"Yes, Honda-san. Thank you for your concern."

Through all this Kyou was sitting there, not paying attention to either of the persons next to him. "Kyou-kun? What are you looking at?" asked Tohru cautiously.

"Yeah Kyon-kyon! What have you got there?"

"Piss off, damn rat!" He yelled angrily. "It's a sign post and I'm trying to figure out what it means and if it's referring to the house in front of us."

"Poof!"

Tohru ran away from Yuki and into the house.

"Honda-san, are you sure it's safe in there?" Yuki, after dressing, asked.

"Ummmmm, I don't know but I seems fine. There aren't any spider webs here. Or and furniture for that matter. Hmmmmmmm. Why would there be a house without and furniture or anything if there were people in it? I guess that means that there aren't any people here." Tohru stated brightly as it started to drizzle. "Ummmmm, I think that you guys should come in from the rain. You don't want to get wetter than you already are right?"

"Noooo way am I going in there. That place is creepy. Plus I think that this sign is talking about the house."

"What are you scared of, you wimp. Scared of a little keep out sign. Think that the bogey-man will get you in the night 'cus of your bad behavior?" Taunted Yuki.

"No I'm not scared of the Bogey-man and it's not a keep out sign. It's an 'Enter at your risk. Beware of cannibalistic mutants sign".

"Yeah right." Doubted Yuki "What does it really say, stupid cat?"

"That's what it really says. See for yourself, damn rat!" Kyou showed Yuki and Tohru the sign. They both gasped in horror (Yuki gasped in mock horror while Tohru was actually horrified). The clouds opened up and rain came pouring down leaving them no choice but to enter the house until the rain stopped. Kyou was still rather freaked out with the weirdness of it all so he peeked around all the corners and up the stairs.

Tohru was just as on edge as Kyou and when Yuki put his hand on her shoulder from behind she freaked out and ran up the stairs.

Kyou yelled at her to slow down but to no avail. "Ouch! Ouch! OUCH! My ankle!" screamed Tohru.

"Honda-san!"

"Tohru-kun!"

"Owwwwwwwww!"

Kyou looked at Tohru's ankle and stated that it was clearly sprained. He then ripped off part of his shirt to use as a wrap. He quickly yet calmly wrapped the cloth around Tohru's ankle, careful not to hurt her. "I think it'll be fine. Just don't put too much weight on it or run or anything stupid."

The boys took her back downstairs. Suddenly the door slammed shut. "It must have been the wind." Said Yuki.

"You don't think it's locked do you?" asked Tohru with and un-hidden amount of fright.

"Of course it isn't! Why on earth would it be locked if there was no one here, and the door was left open to start with?" Kyou yelled.

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked. She went to check and found that it was indeed locked. "Oh no! We're stuck in an empty house that is very creepy and empty and has cannibalistic mutants inside! I'm scared!"

"Honda-san! Please calm down. There are no cannibalistic mutants here." Yuki said calmly (he's very calm isn't he?).

"If there were any I'd kick their asses!"

"Kyou-kun? How are you even sure that they even have, Ummmm, asses?" Tohru pondered.

"I don't know. I don't even know why you're panicking. There's nothing to be scared of. Other than loose floorboards and leaks in the ceiling."

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have made such a thoughtless question."

"Gah! Don't apologize! You didn't do anything wrong! I was the one who said it! Not you!"

"The stupid comment, you stupid cat." retorted Yuki.

"What! You're the stupid one stupid rat!"

"Enough with the stupid comments. It's getting annoying, cat."

"Look who's talking!" Kyou shouted angrily "I'll smash your face inside out!" Or not apparently because the next moment Kyou was lying on the floor, face down, with a hugenormous lump on his head.

"When will he learn?" Yuki said.

Kyou was breathing rather hard and he was muttering incomprehensible.

"Kyou! Are you alright! Are you hurt?" Tohru rushed to his side.

"He's hurt in the brain and has been since he was born." Yuki mumbled.

"Yuki? Did you say something?"

"Nothing Honda-san." Tohru turned back to Kyou. She had a look of sincere worry on her face but neither Kyou nor Yuki noticed. Yuki was looking out the window and wondering how strong the glass was and how hard it would be to smash it if need be. Kyou seemed to be tongue tied. Inside his thoughts swirled crazily. Thoughts from 'why can't I beat that damn rat' to 'Hungry! Must have flesh! Must have blood!' He turned around and grabbed Tohru's arm. He brought it to his mouth yet just before he bit into her soft skin Yuki appeared out of nowhere and nailed Kyou in the head, sending pain surging through his skull. He got even wilder and ran across the room at Yuki. Yet Yuki quickly and calmly flipped him over his shoulder. Kyou flew into the wall. He gave up on killing Yuki and turned to Tohru. He ran up to her, dodging Yuki's attempt to pin him to the ground sending Yuki into the wall and into an unconscious state. He grabbed her foot and pulled it to his mouth.

"Sorry Kyou, but this has to stop!" Tohru screamed as she kicked him in the head with amazing strength. He spun around in a daze but his beaded bracelet got stuck in Tohru's hair and shattered, sending the black and white orbs rolling across the floor.

Kyou, no longer in his human form transformed into the powerful mutant he was inside. His piercing call, filled with rage, filled the room and waking Yuki up. For a moment he didn't know where he was yet he quickly snapped his eyes open and was fully awake. Kyou leaped at Yuki. The rat dodged out of the way and just missed the snapping teeth. Kyou lunged again and Yuki wasn't as lucky. The mutant latched his teeth into Yuki's shoulder and bit hard. He then released the shrieking Yuki to get a better grip on the flesh. The tender flesh. And bone, the sweet marrow filling the inside. But just before he chomped again, Yuki landed a bone crushing kick on the mutant's chest, knocking all of the air out of Kyou's lungs and forcing him to take a moment to recuperate. It was at that time that Yuki sent more and more pummeling kicks and punches at Kyou, kicks and punches meant to kill. Kyou thrashed in fury and tried to swipe Yuki out of the way to get to Tohru, obviously the weaker of the two, who was huddled in the corner shaking in fear. Kyou's attempt wasn't successful and Yuki came back attacking in order to save his precious Tohru from the cannibalistic mutant before him.

Tohru realized that Kyou was actually the cannibalistic mutant. She almost laughed when she found that Kyou was afraid of himself. Well, she would have laughed if she wasn't paralyzed with fear and for the fact that cannibalistic mutants were no laughing matter.

Kyou tackled Yuki knocking him unconscious. Then he slowly spun around to see a fainted Tohru. He raced up to her and attacked. Slashing her flesh, grinding her bone, killing her before she knew it. He then started to rip off bitefuls of meat and swallowed them whole. The blood flew from his mouth, splattering the floor and slowly slipped into the floor boards and making a smell so vile that Yuki almost vomited in his unconscious state. The blood started to congeal forming a thick sauce-like substance. Kyou kept knawing Tohru's bones. Stripping them of their flesh and knawing them like a rabid dog. He then started to lick up the congealed blood.

Yuki woke and looked for Tohru; all he saw was Kyou's true form and a mangled pile of bones. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TOHRU!" Yuki screamed, his voice filling the room and shaking Kyou's ear drums. Kyou didn't like that. He whirled around to see Yuki crawling up to the pile of bones, crying freely. Yuki grabbed the sharpest bone, with thoughts of suicide and a death wish, was about to ram it through his heart when Kyou sneaked up on him and took a great chunk out of Yuki's side, his internal organ's mashed together and spilling out, making blood spew out, covering Kyou and himself. Yuki was limp. He didn't even resist, the look in his eyes were so full of fear that he simply passed out, remembering the times when Tohru was alive. Kyou bit in again and hit Yuki's heart and lungs. That was it, there was no more life in those eyes, no heart beat or breath.

Two people got there wish that night, Kyou and Yuki, the cursed pair.

Fin

Epilogue.

It was one week after the "Incident" as Shigure called it, the tragic mysterious death of Tohru and Yuki. That's what Kyou was told anyway. He remembered running off and up until the fight. The rest of it was a blur. Tohru curled up, Yuki screaming. The only thing he remembered thinking was that he had finally beaten that rat. But even though he had he didn't feel the pleasure he thought he would. Now he was walking through the supermarket where Tohru usually went. He picked out packaged foods such as cookies, frozen waffles and soup. He walked over to the humongous pyramid of soup cans and looked for the type of soup that he liked. "Damn! Why are all the soups leek, onion or liver!" Kyou said disgustedly. He started to look around for some other soup but just as he spotted his favorite kind an old lady bumped into the pyramid of soup cans and sent it tumbling down on Kyou, crushing his entire body with the leeky evilness.

Tuki the Monopoly Giant

Please Review.


End file.
